Secrets and Lies/Story
'' '' A beautiful brunette girl is running away, apparently for someone, or something. She constantly turns around to check. She finally finds a place she considers "perfect" to finish what she started. The girl takes out a box. A black box, which is locking something. The girl is very afraid, and she's breathing as fast as her lungs can. She finally takes out a gun. "What I've done... What we've done?!" she asks to herself, while burying the gun. She remembers what happened earlier that night, and suddenly she starts crying, regretting everything that is happening. She finishes. She stands up only to find a shadow. She freaks out, and screams a little, but quickly realizes it's one of her closest friends. It's a boy. A handsome boy. She's not that close to him, but this night... Tonight they must trust, they must stand for each other; if they want to make it, of course. The boy asks her if she has finished. She replies, pointing the place where she buried the gun. They both feel a little more safe, and then realize that there's a body in the middle of the woods, and, as part of a well-known group, they are in danger. In danger of going to prison, in danger of ruining their lives. The boy hears a sound, and tells the girl to runaway, and hide with ''"the girl I've told you about... Now, run!" ''he shouts to her and she starts running, one more time, as fast as she can. She feels that pressure of being followed by someone, someone who wants to hurt her. She finally stops in the backyard of a big mansion. She looks all around to see if she can find someone. She finds a girl inside a room. The windows are open, so it's very clear who the girl talking in her phone is. "Katherine...," the girl thinks to herself, as the one inside the house realizes that someone is watching her. Katherine Rowlin: "Emma... Is that... You?" The mornings is Greenwood are usually happy. Kids go to school, excited to watch their classmates; adults drive to their respective jobs, trying to be a better person; and the climate is always perfect. Even during winter Greenwood has shiny mornings, not many, but at least one or two very hot days. Sadly, this morning is different. It's been two days. Two days since Connor Jones left town, and three since Mayor Robert's daughter, Katherine, disappeared. People are talking, and they all agree in one thing: Something is wrong, and sooner or later, they are going to find out what it is. Crystal is leaving her home, getting ready to what's coming. She takes out her phone as she walks away from her parents. She is trying to send a text to her best friend, Emma Harper. She finally breaths out as Facebook's Messenger App indicates that the message was sent. She gets into her car, turns on the radio, and continue her way into the police station. Meanwhile, in her own home, Emma is finishing breakfast. Elizabeth is still asleep, as she had a headache earlier that morning. Emma is so nervous, so confused. She doesn't know how she will not panic out in school. Getting through the weekend was easy, as she visited her grandparents in Oregon. But now it's Monday, and the whole school is going to notice that Connor is missing, that Katherine hasn't returned, and that they are all connected in a certain way. Emma Harper: "I'm going to school mom," she says as she takes her backpack. Elizabeth Harper: "Have a nice day honey, thank you for understanding me...," Emma Harper: "No problem, besides, it's the least I can...," Emma receives a text. It's Crystal's, so it must be important. She clicks on the Messenger icon, just to read the exact thing she was afraid about reading. "The police called me earlier. They wanna talk 2 me, please reply quickly." Elizabeth Harper: "Emma? Is everything okay?" Liz asks after noticing that big silence. Emma Harper: "Sure mom, it's just that... I found out I have a project I didn't know about, nothing to worry...," Elizabeth Harper: "Okay, if you say so... Oh, and I forgot it, please ask Crystal or Lauren if you can spend the night with one of them, I'm not getting any better at all...," Emma Harper: "Mom, this is such a pleasant conversation, but I really gotta go... I'll spend the night at Lauren's... Love ya!" Emma says running out of her house. She's so stressed. Had the police found out? What if they blame her? She definitely wants to avoid the interrogation, but she can't escape anymore. "I'm on my way Crys." Emma replies to her best friend's message as she takes her mother's car. She takes a big breath, takes a look at her mirror, and starts driving into the police station. '' '' Emma finally arrives. She can admire Crystal's car as she steps out of hers. She locks as she takes out her phone. After typing with just one hand, she sends a text to Blake. It indicates that she may be late for school, and that she may need his help. Emma sits down in the first seat she see. She's very nervous, desperate as never. She can't stop moving her right leg, while checking her own phone constantly. She can't imagine herself sitting on that chair, answering to questions that may take her whole as a big prize. Blake suddenly replies. He's okay with that. Emma gets a little confident for a second, but at the moment she notices that a cop is staring at her she is invaded by that anxious, horrible feeling again. On the other hand, Crystal is sitting in a small room. There are two cops in front of her, officer Michael and sheriff Archie Parrish, Declan's dad. She kinda recognizes the last name, as she has heard that there's a handsome new kid whose last name is Parrish. Archie Parrish: "So, Miss Meyers," the sheriff has been talking for a long time with the red-haired. Crystal Meyers: "Sheriff Parrish," she replies, trying to look mature. Archie Parrish: "You are saying that you never saw Mr. Jones getting out of the house, right?" Crystal Meyers: She remember that moment. Nervously, she replies "We're talking about last Friday's party, right?" Archie Parrish: "Party? Were you drinking?" Archie is suspicious and questions Crystal off-topic. Crystal Meyers: "NO! I mean, I wasn't... I wanna be a lawyer, drinking at this age wouldn't be good... You know...," Archie Parrish: "Mm hmm... So anyway, you claim that you never saw him leave the house that night and you also claim that you were in complete different opposite sides of each other." Crystal Meyers: "That is correct." Archie Parrish: "Do you know anyone who was with him? Like that Chelsea student or... Emma?" Crystal Meyers: "No. All of them were with me, at least Emma was." Archie Parrish: "So what were you all exactly doing at the party? If you were not drinking." Archie still is suspicious of Crystal and her friends if they were drinking or not, since that they are under age. Crystal Meyers: "We were just... Like... Just sitting up stairs talking and playing interactive board games." Archie Parrish: "Really?" Archie is trying to hide his snarky laugh. "At a hardcore party like that? Pffft... Surely you were all doing something. And if it wasn't drinking and partying, then what was it?" Crystal Meyers: "Well... We were partying, like, dancing downstairs and recommending music and hanging out with others but that's basically it." Crystal is getting more nervous but is coping. Archie Parrish: "Mm hmm..." Archie looks at officer Michael who is examining Crystal's body language. "Mm hmm... Mm hmm... Well thank for your time Ms. Meyers, if we find Mr. Jones then we'll let you know." Archie opens the door for Crystal. Crystal Meyers: "Thank you Sheriff Parrish." Crystal power walk out, and Archie shuts the door behind her. Archie Parrish: "So, you think she's hiding something?" Officer Michael: "Not to my knowledge, at least not yet." Both girls reach their cars. Emma feels way more confident compared to a minutes before. She drives as she texts Blake, stating that everything it's okay. Classes have already started. Everyone is bored, listening to the teacher's neverending explanations. Even some of the kids are sleeping, or having an intense fight trying to be awake. Chelsea, on the other hand, is putting lipstick on. Serena Rivers: "How are you not worried?!" Serena whispers, scared. Chelsea Hall: "Oh, come one Number 3! I've done this a billion times...," She says as she continues. Serena Rivers: "Not that Chelsea! About... Connor...," Chelsea Hall: She gets very angry, even let her lipstick fall. She stares right into Serena, with that killer look. ''"Who?" Serena Rivers: "Uh... No one...," Chelsea Hall: "That's what I thought! Now, Number 2, please look for an outfit, I really don't know what to wear when I meet with Ash today...," Brooke Shane: "Sure Miss Chelsea!" ''She says as she starts looking on her iPad. Hanna Smith: "Uhm, I thought that Brooke and Ash had like... A thing," Brooke Shane: "Miss Chelsea felt lonely, plus, she told me that she would take me to Cravenport next summer!" Serena Rivers: "Cravenport? Really Hall?" Serena defies. Chelsea Hall: "OK, ENOUGH!" She stands up, interrupting the class. ''"I'M TIRED OF YOUR STUPID, BITCHY BEHAVIOUR! YOU ARE THE WORST CHELSEA NUMBER THREE EVER!" Hanna Smith: "There's only one Chelsea #3, actually...," Chelsea Hall: "SHUT THE FUCK UP! UGH... WHO THE FUCK LET YOU INTO THIS CLIQUE?!" Serena Rivers: "You did!" Chelsea Hall: "WELL, I REGRET THAT! FROM NOW AND ON, YOU'RE GONNA BE CHELSEA #LOSER, UNTIL YOU WIN YOUR #3 AGAIN! I'M I CLEAR?!" Brooke Shane: ''She whispers to Serena. "I'm pretty sure the answer is yes...," Serena Rivers: "I'm not gonna let you haze on me. Good luck being a bitch, Chelsea." she says as she leaves Biology class. Mr. Moore: "You cannot leave, Ms. Rivers." Serena is ashamed in front of the whole class. Chelsea ruined her classday, again. She sits down on another place, takes a big breath, and listens to Mr. Moore's words. Robbie is looking for Bella everywhere. There's a lot of different guys in his school. Losing a friend doesn't mean a lot, actually. But he is very close to Bella, or at least on his side. Bella, on the other hand, finds Robbie kinda annoying, always talking about muders, weapons, and blood, etc. He finally reaches his best friend, sits down and says: Robbie Fenderson: "Didn't you hear?" Bella Montgomery: "Hear what?" Bella replies, careless. Robbie Fenderson: "Connor Jones disappeared too, don't you think it's strange?" Bella Montgomery: "Super strange." Bella says in a sarcastic tone. Robbie Fenderson: "I think that someone is trying to get rid of those guys... First Katherine, then Connor..." Bella Montgomery: "If we are going to talk about bitches don't forget Amanda. Amanda Larkin," Robbie Fenderson: "Oh, you're right... The girl who disappeared last September... Pretty strange...," Meanwhile, on the entrance to the cafeteria, Emma is holding her food, looking for Crystal, Lauren, Blake, Jasper, and Tyson. She finally finds them, but right at the moment she steps, a girl crushes against her. Samantha Patterson: "Oh my God! I'm so sorry... Let me help you," the girl says, gently. Emma Harper: "Oh, it's fine, I can do it...," Emma says as she takes her orange juice. Samantha Patterson: "By the way, I'm Samantha Patterson, from Los Angeles!" Emma Harper: "Nice to meet you Sam! I'm Emma, welcome to Greenwood!" Samantha Patterson: "Thanks! I'm really looking forward to join that group...," she says as she points the Chelseas. They are practicing a routine. Well, kinda a routine. Chelsea Hall: "Number 2! Please do your work!" Brooke Shane: "I'm so sorry Miss Hall, I'm trying my best...," Chelsea Hall: "Gosh! It's been hard without #3!" Brooke Shane: "We need someone to hold this 0''" Chelsea Hall: "That's not a zero you idiot! It's an ''O!" Samantha turns back to Emma. Emma Harper: "Uh... Be careful... I gotta go, see you Sam...," Emma says as she joins her table. Samantha Patterson: "See ya Harper!" She says as she turns around and joins the whole crowd. Emma sits down next to Blake. Jasper and Crystal are flirting, which makes Emma a little confused. How is Crystal not worried at all? Lauren and Tyson, on the other hand, look way more afraid than the rest of the kids. Blake Milton: "Hey, are you okay?" He asks to Emma, worried. Emma Harper: "Uh... Yeah, sure. It's just...," she gets closer to the whole group and whispers: "Have you received another text?" They all get worried. Specially Tyson. Jasper Andrews: "Nothing since Friday...," Lauren Green: "I... I can't handle this anymore guys, I'm going to tell the police that Connor is--" Crystal Meyers: "Shh! Lauren, they're going to lock us if they find out that we lied!" Tyson Richmond: "We? Lied? What are you talking about?" Crystal Meyers: "Well, uhm... I... I...," Crystal is nervous. Emma Harper: "They, they don't know Crystal?" Emma is a little pissed off. Crystal Meyers: "I can't tell to everyone--" Emma Harper: "Well, these guys are not everyone. They are our friends, and they were there too!" Tyson Richmond: "Excuse me,what's going on?" Blake Milton: "Nothing to worry bro, keep eating," Blake says, trying to calm things down. Suddenly, the school's speaker turns on. Miss Rose via Speaker: '"Could the following people meet Principal Harmon at his office? Miss Emma Harper, Miss Lauren Green, Miss Crystal Meyers," Crystal Meyers: "Not again...," '''Miss Rose via Speaker: '"Miss Chelsea Hall, Miss Serena Rivers," Serena Rivers: "Great...," 'Miss Rose via Speaker: '"Miss Brooke Shane, Miss Hanna Smith, Mister Ash Cotton, Mister Blake Milton, Mister Jasper Andrews, and Mister Tyler Richmond!" Tyson Richmond: "It's Tyson...," The students mentioned before stand up, and head into the principal's office. Everything is being recorded by... Emma and Crystal are constantly staring at each other. The principal is not there yet. Chelsea finally breaks the ice. Chelsea Hall: "He wasn't even a good kisser, after all...," Emma Harper: "Chelsea... How can you say that?" Chelsea Hall: "It's very simple, actually, I just open my mouth and talk." Ash Cotton: "Ladies, don't make a scene...," Brooke Shane: "No one is making a scene...," Chelsea Hall: "Actually, I find it very suspicious that you're talking about scenes... Right Chelsea #2?" Emma Harper: "Chelsea #2?" Lauren Green: "Chelsea doesn't care about her minions' names, that's why she put a number on each of them...," Lauren whispers to Emma. Emma Harper: "Oh. I see...," Ash Cotton: "What exactly do you mean?" Ash gets a little angry. Chelsea Hall: "I'm pretty sure you are the killer!" Chelsea states. Jasper Andrews: "Shut the hell up!" Jasper gets very mad at the Queen Bee. Emma Harper: "Guys, please, let's not discuss that here...," Chelsea Hall: "If we don't do it now, then when, or where? Chelsea #2, go and distract Principal Harmon!" Brooke Shane: "Sure Miss Chelsea!" Ash Cotton: "Why are you acting like her puppet?!" Brooke Shane: "Because she's my creator!" Brooke says as she leaves the office, reaches the principal and starts distracting him. Serena Rivers: "Chelsea, please stop, I wanna head back to classes...," Tyson Richmond: "Yeah, me too...," Chelsea Hall: "Actually, I find you very suspicious too, Mini Obama!" Lauren Green: "Hey, he's my boyfr-- MY FRIEND!" Lauren stands up for Tyson. Emma Harper: "How can we make sure YOU are not the killer?" Emma says, blaming Chelsea. Chelsea Hall: "Me? Why me?" Tyson Richmond: "Come on Chelsea! You guys were dating!" Chelsea Hall: "SO?!" Tyson Richmond: "Come on! You're obviously the--" Suddenly, a man opens the door. He looks like a private detective, but he's actually the town's sheriff. Archie Parrish: "Hello kids, my name is Archie Parrish, and I'm going to ask you guys some questions...," he looks Crystal. "Miss Meyers, you're free to go." Jasper Andrews: "Wait, what?" Crystal Meyers: "You heard him, I'm free to go!" Jasper Andrews: "Yeah, I heard that... But why?" Crystal smiles at her romantic interest, kisses him on his right cheek and leaves the office. She whispers to Emma ''"Good luck,", and heads off into her classroom.'' Archie Parrish: "Okay, let's begin," he takes out a notebook and read a name list. ''"Can everyone leave the office except for Tyson Richmond?" ''Tyson gets scared. Everyone gets out of the office. Archie Parrish: "This will be fast...," The door is closed. Tyson is staring right at the floor. He's also playing with his fingers. He totally looks nervous, which means he looks guilty. Archie Parrish: "So, Mister Richmond...," Tyson Richmond: "Sheriff Parrish...," Archie Parrish: "How close exactly you were to Connor Jones?" Tyson Richmond: "Were?" he gets as nervous as never, the police may know about Connor's death. ''"Is he... Is he...," Archie Parrish: "Oh, sorry... My bad... Is?" Tyson Richmond: "Oh," ''he breaths out. "I know him well, he's one of my closest friends... I'm not his best friend, though." Archie Parrish: "Here it says that you guys were competing for the same spot on the football team...," Tyson Richmond: "That was a long time ago... When I first joined school...," Archie Parrish: "You joined during September...," Archie stares right into Tyson. Tyson Richmond: "Uh... I know, but... We... We became closer during the big break...," he says, trying to look innocent. Archie Parrish: "Big break, huh?" Tyson Richmond: "Yes... Look, sheriff, I don't know if you think I know where Connor is... But if you wanna ask someone, then go and get Ash Cotton, or Connor's girlfriend, Chelsea Hall. I was at that party, I admit it--" Archie Parrish: "I already knew that! You liar!" Tyson Richmond: "I'm not lying...," Tyson realizes how stupid Archie is. ''"However, I think I'm free to go." ''Tyson stands up and heads into the door. Archie Parrish: "Just one last question!" Archie shouts, and Tyson stops. "What do you know about Katherine Rowlin's disappearance?" Tyson Richmond: "I wasn't that close with her... So... I'm sorry, sheriff." he leaves the room. Archie is frustrated at himself. He didn't find anything important. He takes a big breath, and suddenly, receive a message. "I'm going to Alice's tonight dad, don't wait me." It's from Declan, his son. Archie feels way more depressed as he reads the text. He finally calls the next suspect. Archie Parrish: "Miss Harper, please join me...," Emma gets inside the room. She's ready for a mass series of questions, but not ready to reply them. She starts thinking about last summer... Last summer... Oh dear, how much she wants to erase that memory... Archie Parrish: "So, Miss Harper--" Emma Harper: "Emma... You can call me Emma...," she says, shy. Archie Parrish: "Uh... Fine... Emma... How well do you know Connor Jones?" Emma Harper: "I actually didn't know very much about him," she says confident. Archie Parrish: "Didn't?" he asks, as he finds Emma suspicious. Emma Harper: "Don't... I'm so sorry, I didn't want to express myself in past tense...," Archie Parrish: "Hm... Let me tell you something, miss Harper," the sheriff sits on the table. ''"If you are going to lie, then learn how to lie, do you expect me to think you're innocent after you basically told me that Connor is dead?" Emma Harper: "I... I... I just got confused... Yeah, confused...," ''Emma realizes the sheriff's son is Declan. She heard that during a group conversation on WhatsApp. ''"Do you know I'm Declan's best friend?" Archie Parrish: "Excuse me?" ''he gets way more interested in that than finding out what happened to Connor. Emma Harper: "Yeap, he's like an older brother to me...," Archie Parrish: "You guys are in the same grade...," he gets confused. Emma Harper: "Well, yes, but... He's a couple of months older than me...," Archie Parrish: "Oh... Well, I guess you're right... You're free to go...," Emma Harper: "Really? That's... That's all?" Emma thought that the sheriff would be, uhm, smarter. Archie Parrish: "I know my son, and he wouldn't be friends with a killer!" As she hears Archie's words, Emma remembers the black box, and also what was hiding inside of it. She feels guilty. What she has done? She asks herself every single day... Suddenly, without realizing, Emma is out of the office. She takes her bag, and leaves. Lauren, Blake, and Jasper stare right at her. Blake suddenly stands up, and reaches her. Blake Milton: "Em, what happened? You look... Scared...," Emma Harper: "I... I don't know if I can handle this anymore...," she says as she turns around. She receives a surprising message. She takes out her phone, unlocks it, and clicks on the iMessage app. It's an unknown number, which is already scary. But the horrifically thing about it, it's the message. "You can't handle this? But the prologue isn't over, my dear. The best is yet to come." ''The interviews are over now. Or at least for today. Everyone is at the cafeteria, taking their lunches. Chelsea is sitting on her table, the one in the right corner of the enormous room. She's looking for something interesting to read on Facebook, while chatting with '''00_redrum_00, a user she had met during the last weekend. Brooke and Hanna are sitting right next to her, eating their respective Chelsea-ish dishes.'' Brooke Shane: "Are you going to eat like, the whole thing?" Brooke hopefully asks. Hanna Smith: "Nah... I don't think so...," Hanna says while putting some make-up on. Brooke Shane: "Perfect!" she says as she takes Hanna's leftovers. Hanna Smith: "Hey, you haven't being gossip today...," Hanna says to Chelsea. Chelsea Hall: "Hey, you haven't being a slut today," Chelsea mocks Hanna. "I'm talking with someone...," Brooke Shane: "Oh, like, a new friend boy?" Chelsea Hall: "Boyfriend, you idiot... And no, but he's kinda cute...," Hanna Smith: "Do you even know his name?" she asks. Chelsea Hall: "I don't even know if it's an actual boy...," Chelsea states, leaving #2 and #5 in shock. ''"I mean, I didn't wanted to say... Oh God, you bitches are so dumb!" ''she says as a nerdy girl accidentally steps on her way. ''"EXCUSE ME?! YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Samantha Patterson: "Well, this fucking idiot doesn't want to excuse you... By the way, nice taste in boys and girls!" ''Samantha says as she collides hands with Serena. Serena Rivers: "Well done Sam... Well done...," Serena says as she winks Chelsea. The bell rings. Chelsea stares right at them, that pair is her new target. Chelsea Hall: "Chelseas, we must do something about this situation," Hanna Smith: "She's my heroine...," Chelsea Hall: "Excuse me?!" Hanna Smith: "I mean, she's like heroine... You know, that weird drug... It's like, not cool...," Chelsea Hall: "That's better. I must have a revenge on that girl... Which was her name?" Brooke Shane: "I really don't know... Wait, she said boys and girls, are you pansexual?" Chelsea Hall: "Of course I'm not Number Two! I'm not either gay, or bisexual, or trisexual, or fourthsexual, or anything but straight!" The girls are heading into their respective classrooms. Suddenly, Ash Cotton arrives, and takes Brooke's hand. He takes her into the janitor's room. On the other side of the school, Declan and Alice are surrounded by big paper mountains, they are looking for clues, as many as they can. They have been reading for the whole morning, and nothing new. Suddenly, Alice finds out something about that girl, Mandy Larkin. Alice Balnert: "Hey, look what I found!" she says while holding and reading a paper inside a carpet. Declan Parrish: "What's that?" he says as he reaches Alice. Alice Balnert: "It's about that girl, Mandy... The girl who disappeared a month ago...," Declan Parrish: "Let me take a look...," he takes the paper. "Wait a minute, there's something wrong here...," Alice Balnert: "What?" Declan Parrish: "Her parents... Take a look... It's impossible...," Alice Balnert: "Let me see...," she reads her biography. ''"No... Way...," '' The classes are over now. Everyone is heading home, and while doing it, Brooke decides to check all of her Facebook likes. Two hundred and thirty three. She's so happy with herself, even though she's got the least likes of all the Chelseas. She decides to walk towards the main entrance, but is grabbed by someone while walking. She's locked in the janitor's room. Brooke Shane: "HELP ME! SOMEBODY, PLEASE!" Ash Cotton: "Brooke, it's me! Ash! Your kinda boyfriend... I guess!" Brooke Shane: "Oh, cool, what's up?" Ash Cotton: "I need your help, and I mean it...," Brooke Shane: "My help? For what?" Ash Cotton: "To gain everyone's trust again... Look, we all miss Connor... But someone must rule his kingdom... And I guess that should be me...," Suddenly, someone opens the door. Bernie the Janitor: "STUDENTS HAVING SEX!" Ash Cotton: "What?! Ha! Don't make me laugh, we were just talking..." Bernie the Janitor: "I don't think so, if you wanna talk then go to Facediary!" Brooke Shane: "What's Facediary?" Bernie the Janitor: "That popular page all the teenagers use! It's so dumb...," Ash Cotton: "Uh... Well, I think it's Facebook..." Bernie the Janitor: "Whatever... Leave!" Both of them leave. They walk out of the school and decide to meet in Blue Coffee at 7. They kiss each other on the cheek, and depart to go into their respective houses. Meanwhile, they are being watched by an unknown masked person... The person grabs out the cellphone and draws an "X" on Ash's face, then roll the scren down and see the faces of Mandy Larkin, Katherine Rowlin, and Connor Jones crossed. Lauren is practicing for her Grease audition, which will be held the next Friday. She's kinda nervous, but at the same time very confident that she'll get the role of Rizzo. She's singing "There Are Worse Things I Could Do", when suddenly she receives an e-mail. She stops singing. She looks directly at the computer. Will she open it? She slowly takes the mouse, and when she's about to delete it, she receives another e-mail. She jumps out of fear. She checks who sent the mails: An unknown. She doesn't know what to do. She suddenly receives a call. She stairs right at her phone. Then stair back at the computer. She's feeling very desperate. Suddenly, she receives an Skype call, along with another e-mail. The phone stops ringing for a minute, and also the Skype call. Lauren is calmed, and feels no more pressure. Out of nowhere, a rock hits her window and she screams out loud. There is a paper attached to the rock, which is a message and contains a printed picture. "There are definately worst things you could do... Like MURDER!", and a picture of a boy she knows well. She doesn't know what to do, she's under pressure. She's basically dead now that someone knows something. She quickly looks at the window, and the only thing she can appreciate is that mother is home now. She just got home from work. Lauren quickly takes out her phone and calls Tyson. Lauren Green: "Please reply, please reply...," Tyson Richmond: "Hello?" Lauren Green: "Tyson! Thanks God! Do you think we can meet in my place in thirty minutes? Emma will be here too...," Tyson Richmond: "Uh... Sure! I'm working but let me see what i can do..." Lauren Green: "Thank Ty... See ya..." she hangs up. Meanwhile, Tyson is in front of a very big barn. He stares at it for a moment, takes a breath, and gets in... He's definately not working... On the other side of the city, there's a beautiful mansion, color white with very big windows. It's Hanna's home. She is, as usually, home alone. In a normal day, she would invite the rest of the Chelseas and would throw a sleep-over party, but this day she just wanna be alone. She's sitting in the left side of her pink bed, next to one of the mentioned windows that let her see her hometown in a very clear way. Hanna remembers, with tears in her eyes and a broken heart, the day she met Connor Jones. Chelsea had took the Chelseas and the jock into her barn, the very famous barn where important events such as weddings or plays took place. They had a great day, with Jasper showing off his muscles, Ash trying to look cool, Blake being as good and pure as always, and Connor being as smoking hot as he always was. The girls, on the other hand, were just lying next to the pool, except for Brooke, who was just swimming and having fun. Hanna remembers how the nights came so fast, they couldn't even play "truth or dare"! But anyways, it was time to sleep and get some rest before returning to Greenwood. The first one to take a shower was, as always, Chelsea, followed by Brooke, Katherine, Serena, and finally, when it was Hanna's turn, she decided to wait a little more, so Blake was next. The pool was slowly losing people, and, in a blink of an eye, Hanna was alone with Connor. He was still in the pool, and Hanna had just her feet in. Of course she knew who Connor was, but she never really talked to him... Until that day... Connor Jones: "It's was such a great day, don't ya think so?" He asked looking at the sky. Hanna Smith: "It was...," Hanna replied, shy. Connor Jones: "I think I haven't introduced each other correctly," he stood up, showing what he got under his swimwear, thanks to the water. ''"I'm Connor Jones," ''he kissed Hanna's hand. Hanna Smith: "I know... I mean, you are Chelsea's boyfriend so I know you...," Connor Jones: "Chelsea's boyfriend, huh? Is that how you know me?" Hanna Smith: "What? Uhm, well, I guess..." Connor Jones: "Wow. I think I should do something about that...," he said while walking towards the forest. Hanna Smith: "Something about that? Like what?" Connor Jones: "Do you wanna know?" He asked, and Hanna replied moving her head. It was a "yes". ''"Then follow me..." ''He took her hand and got deep inside the forest. There, they sat down in an old, wood bench, which by the way had the mark "E + F". Hanna looked at the mark, but she didn't really know anyone with an "E", or an "F"... Wait! She actually knew someone. It was an older guy, his name was Felix... Suddenly, the name scares her and Hanna returns to the present time. She forgets, for a second, that Connor is gone. However, the feeling of sadness and loneliness, returns to her... She feels there's nothing left, without Connor, and with her secret, everything was screwed... It was already night-time on Greenwood. Most of the habitants were at their respective homes, and most of the places were already closed. However, there was a football match on Greenwood High, and the people that wasn't working and wasn't their houses, were watching the game. Even Alice Balnert was there. She was sitting next to a new boy, Declan Parrish. They didn't really talk during the first half, but she somehow felt safe with him. Suddenly, Miss Richardson aproached Alice. Miss Richardson: "Miss Balnert! I'm glad to find you!" Alice Balnert: "Good night Miss Richardson, is everything OK?" Miss Richardson: "Oh, yeah, I was just going to ask you a favor...," Alice Balnert: "A favor?" Alice found that strange. ''"Sure, uhm... What do I have to do?" '''Miss Richardson': "Oh! Thank you very much... You see, today at school I edited your entry for the school's newspaper, and I was going to give it to you during this game, but I forgot it! Do you think you can go and grab it? It's in my office," Alice Balnert: "Uhm, sure! Why not?" Alice said and head off into Miss Richardson's office. The school was so dark during nights, she couldn't understand how could the janitors preferred to work at night-time... She remembered many horror movied, and most of the killer's targets are high school students, just like her. Every step she took was a horror movie she had in mind. After some time, she finally found the office. She openned the door, and started looking at the papers... When she heard a scream. A girly scream. Declan Parrish: "Here," Declan gave Alice a coffee cup, breaking Alice's memory. Alice Balnert: "Thanks!" she took a sip. ''"Wow, this coffee is so good!" Declan Parrish: "You're welcome, my mother thaught me how to do it...," Alice Balnert: "Well, you're mother is so talented...," Declan Parrish: "Was...," Alice Balnert: "Oh, I'm... I'm so sorry Declan... I--" Declan Parrish: "No problem... Did you find anything else?" Alice Balnert: "Actually, yes... You did find Alice's mother, but as for the father you got it wrong...," Declan Parrish: "How do you know that?" Alice Balnert: "Look at this...," ''Alice starts reading. "Mandy's mother had the baby a year before she," Alice points at someone's name. ''"was born. So it makes sense... But the father couldn't be him," ''she points at other name. "Because here it says that Michael Jefferson is the father, but I did a research, and that Michael Jefferson doesn't exist... Or at least... He exited, but no more... He died some years prior to Mandy's birth...," Declan Parrish: "What?! This seems to be getting more and more twisted...," Alice Balnert: "And that's not even the worst part... Read this...," she asks Declan while pointing another paragraph. Declan Parrish: "Let me...," he starts reading. ''"Felix Jefferson...," '' Category:Season One Category:Stories